


House Points

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awards, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dumbledore Being a Dick, Gen, Good Dumbledore, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Houses, Hogwarts Houses Challenges, Hogwarts Inter-House Friendships, Hogwarts Inter-House Relationships, Hogwarts Inter-House Rivalries, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Well-Meaning Dumbledore, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: The Slytherins have won the House Cup. But Dumbledore has something to say before the celebrations can begin.Oneshot/drabble





	House Points

The end of the year at Hogwarts had finally arrived. With everything that had gone on, and particularly all the different house points being added up for Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, everyone was looking forward to seeing what was going to go on before the year actually ended for good. The headmaster Dumbledore stepped out to talk to everyone. 

"...and with 350 points, Slytherin wins the House Cup!" 

The respective table erupted in cheers, and the green and silver flags waved gently in the warm breeze--the castle windows were open, and it was summer. 

Before anyone could do anything else though: Dumbledore wasn't quite done talking. 

"But I have a few extra points to give out... 500 points to Dumbledore, for being the best headmaster!"

...and then all the house flags changed to have Dumbledore's face on them.

And that, kids, was how the school year really did end. 


End file.
